Skins
Arsenal Skin Hub In Arsenal, skins are the various characters you can buy in the shop, earn from crates, or get using twitter codes. They're a cosmetic choice, and one of the few incentives to playing arsenal. ---- Common= |-| Uncommon= |-| Rare= |-| Epic= |-| Legendary= |-| Exotic= |-| Exclusive= |-| Developer Exclusive= 'Unusuals' Unusuals are characters with random, interesting effects applied to them. There are currently 18 effects in game. 'Extra Information' * The Beret is most likely a mascot of Arsenal, as seen in the old icons, and old thumbnails. ** There are also few mascots, which are the Soldier, and the Delinquent. * Vampire '''and '''Scarecrow now have their own Halloween variant. ** Unlike the normal variants, they wore different clothes. * Several skins had their signature weapons changed: ** Ace Pilot used to have the MP5K. This was changed to Handcannon in the August update. ** Paintballer used to have the M16A1. This was changed to M16A2 in the Independence update, and later to the Mossberg 500 in the August update. ** Anarchist used to have an AK74. This was changed to AKM in the summer update, and later to the G-17 in the Halloween Update. ** Phoenix used to have the G3SG1. This was changed to AWP in the summer update, and later to the AKM in the Halloween Update. ** Pizza Boy used to have the RPG. This was changed to Pizza in the Halloween update. ** Summer Woods used to have the G-17. This was changed to Pump Shotgun in the Halloween update. ** Doctor, when initially released in the Halloween update, did not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the UZI in a later update. ** Chef originally had no signature weapon. This was changed to the Kitchen Knife in the Halloween update. ** Golf Pro used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to Fisticuffs in later update. However, it was most likely because the scrapped Golf Club melee was its signature weapon. ** Delinquent That's Cool used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to Bat in the summer update. ** Luchador used to have a Superball. This was changed to Fisticuffs in the summer update. * The Skins King, Queen, Gladiator, Scarecrow, and Horseman hold melee weapons that cannot be purchased in the Shop. ** However, the King and Queen seem to hold the Linked Sword from the Brickbattle Gamemode and Scarecrow holds a Darkheart. The Gladiator and Horseman are the only true skins that equip a weapon that cannot be purchased or used in the game. However, the axe weapon was originally supposed to be used in Swordfights. * The BrickBattle skin is an "Old Roblox"-themed character. It makes jumping noises and pain/hurt noises reminiscent of old Roblox. ** BrickBattle also has toes that blends in with the Leg color, which only a few players can notice it. * There are "Tandem" skins that share the same viewmodel and the clothing. ** The Vampire and the Cthulhu share the same View-Model and the clothing *** However, the Cthulhu has different pants compared to Vampire's. **** Also the Vampire doesn't have a kevlar Bulletproof vest while Cthulhu does. *** While Vampire is a legendary skin, cthulhu is an uncommon skin. ** The Fro and the Contractor Both have the same view-model, clothing, the skin color, and the color and style of their Glasses. *** However, both have different rarities from each other, as the Fro is Rare, while the Contractor is Uncommon. ** The Paintballer and the Trooper have the same view-model and the clothing and both have the bulletproof vest. *** However, they wear different helmets. And have different rarities. Trooper is Rare and the Paintballer is Epic. ** The Broadcaster and the Communicator have the same view-model, same rarity, same weapon signature (MP5K) and the style. *** Same with Woods '''and '''Trainer. With the same weapon signature (Pump Shotgun) * The Gentleman skin makes old man noises similar to the ones found in the Sword Cane Roblox gear. * The King and Queen skins are VIP exclusive. * The Santa skin is only obtainable in the shop during December. * The Brute skin was only obtainable in the shop, and couldn’t be earned in cases until the Independence Day Update. * The One is only available from the Starter Pack game pass, which is only available during your first three days of Arsenal play. * Fanboy, Phoenix, Poke, and Anna are code-exclusive, and cannot be found in cases or in the shop. * Delinquent That's Cool is a 4/20 exclusive skin. *The Pizza Boy skin can be obtained from earning this badge. * Beret and Woods were formerly the default skin during the pre-rehaul phase. They were later replaced by the Delinquent skin for the revamp. * Smug Zam is an exclusive skin given to the winner of the 8/4/19 Arsenal Discord raffle, Tempyz, and to Nagika_Komatsu for winning the Arsenal Halloween costume contest of 2019. * Castlers is a joke skin made by Castlers that only devs can use. It was given to SomeBlueAngel after Castlers raided a voice chat and asked who wanted it. There was also another variation of the skin. * Rabblerouser formerly wore a Brown Ponytail and had a different face, which was later changed to the current design. * Delinquent formerly wore a vest in the early versions of Arsenal. ** In the mega update, it is shown that Delinquent has gloves in Viewmodel but not the 3rd person render model. * The Ace Pilot skin was most likely added due to mightybaseplate's interest in the Darling in the Franxx anime. * There are some skins that appeared in the Archived version of ''Arsenal'' as a random default skin. These skins are the following: ** Soldier, Beret, Beard, Mobster, '''and '''Delinquent are the only ones that appear in the archived version of the game. They were re-modeled during the mid-2018 revamp. *The Admin skin was only awarded, along with the Ban Hammer melee and 2 kill effects to the people who bought the fake admin game pass in September. * There are 8 skins that were UPDATED in the Halloween update: ** Vampire '''along with '''Rabblerouser, Trainer, Rough Houser, Veteran, and Pirate have updated the facial expression. *** Scientist and Operative were later changed their facial expression in the latest update (11/2). ** Ninja has a hoodie on its head. ** John Brick now has the expanded Hair style. * Temporarily (patch update is unknown), the Delinquent used to be voiced by the Flanker from Typical Colors 2, before being restored to its current voice. * Operative and Anna used to have male sound effect despite being female. ** However, Anna was fixed shortly after. *** And finally, Operative '''was given proper female sounds in a later update. * During the September update, all skins in that update have Delinquent sleeves. This was fixed in the Halloween update. * There was another variation of the '''Castlers '''skin. * The '''Clown skin's shoes squeak whenever it moves. * The Material Man skin's appearance can be changed based on the materials from ROBLOX Studio. ** Such materials include, but are not limited to: Brick, Corroded Metal, Granite, and Foil. * John '''was made as a result of JOHN ROBLOX winning a 1v1 to mightybaseplate. * '''Clown '''and '''Retro Zombie had rushed prototype variants of them in the CTE at first. * King, Queen, Summer Delinquent, Summer Rabblerouser, Summer Woods, Shark, and Firefighter were formerly exotic. * Deadlinquent makes faint zombie-esque moaning sounds whenever it attacks, most notably in its melee attacks. * Some skins are exclusive to events. ** Summer Delinquent, Summer Rabblerouser, Summer Woods, and Shark '''are exclusive to the Summer event. *** '''Summer Woods was obtainable in the daily shop or character crates during the event instead of tickets. *** Shark '''was available for 5000 tickets like its counterpart '''Deadliquent '''which is available for 5000 candies which are comparable to tickets. ** '''Alien and Uncle Sam are exclusive to the Independence Jam. ** Retro Zombie, Horseman, Plague Doctor, Clown, and Deadlinquent are exclusive to Halloween Haberdash. Skin References * Anarchist is a reference to the Anarchist faction in CS:GO. * Snake Eater is a reference to Naked Snake, also known as "Big Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. * Cthulhu is a reference to the fictional creature created by H. P. Lovecraft. * John Brick is a pun and reference to the assassin John Wick from the John Wick franchise. * The One is a reference to Neo from The Matrix, who was nicknamed The One. * Ace Pilot is a reference to 02 from the anime Darling in the Franxx. * Brickbattle is based on the appearance of the classic character * Pizza Boy is a reference to the main mascot of Work At A Pizza Place. * Flanker, Arsonist, Annihilator, Brute, Mechanic, Doctor, The Trooper, The Marksman '''and Agent''' are references to their respective classes in Typical Colors 2. ** However, the Arsonist appears to be wearing the Tough Metal, whilst The Trooper is wearing The Veteran. * Phoenix is based on The Phoenix Faction from CS:GO and the Design is an edited version of the original Phoenix model from Counter-Blox, ''another Roblox game by the same developers. * '''Rough Houser' is inspired by Jessica Black from Far Cry. * Santa is, of course, based on Santa Claus. * Detective 'is based on Sherlock Holmes. * '''Woods '''is a skin returning from legacy arsenal * '''Soldier '''was one of the randomized default skins in the old version of ''Arsenal, ''and his signature weapon being the Rocket Launcher is a nod to the primary weapon used by Soldier from ''Team Fortress 2. * '''Campbell '''is based off Ashley "Ash" Joanna Williams--the protagonist of the Evil Dead series--played by Bruce Campbell. ** His attached Badge, "Evil no more" (obtained by getting a kill using the double-barrel shotgun with the skin equipped) references Ash's signature shotgun and his fight against evil. * '''Smug Zam '''is a mix of the DC Hero Shazam and the :wickedsmug: face used on ROLVe discord servers. It was originally designed by the user Chickend. * '''Weeb Delinquent '''is based off Vegeta from Shonen Anime Dragon Ball Z. * '''Boomer Delinquent is a version of Delinquent that uses the Wojak 30 Year Old Boomer Character design. * Anna is the 2nd crossover character that is based on a Baby character of the same name in another one of the Roblox games: Adopt Me! * Track Star is at best based off of scout cosmetics. * Rhino is based off of one of the spiderman villains, Rhino. * Gladiator is based off a typical Roman gladiator. * Slayer is a reference to the Doomguy, protagonist of the Doom videogame series, also known as the Doom Slayer in the later games. * Runner is a reference to Faith Connors from Mirror's Edge. * Horseman is a reference to the Headless Horseman, but the white pumpkin for a head is a reference to TCTully who is one of the Arsenal devs. * Plague Doctor is based off a medieval Plague Doctor. (The Hat and mask most likely was a last minute thing. as evidenced from this) * Deadlinquent is a zombified Delinquent. * Slasher is a reference to many horror movies and movie icons revolving around serial murder. Like "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", and the likes of Jason Voorhees. * Retro Zombie is a reference to the oldschool zombie design of ROBLOX between 2008 and 2009. * Kingpin is based on the Kingpin mafia. * Admin is based off of ROBLOX Staff. * Red Panda is based off of the commando chicken/chickenator and a red panda. * Crusader '''is based on the medieval crusaders. * '''Luchador is based off of a spanish wrestler "El Luchador" * Castlers (Old) is based off the “You know I had to do it to em” meme. * John '''is based off of the well known Arsenal player and youtuber JOHN ROBLOX/SWAGER21. * '''DIO and Kakyoin are based off of Dio Brando and Noriaki Kakyōin from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Category:Cosmetics Category:Hub Pages